User blog:PsychoWarper/Another Character for collective verse
|-|Before Deal= |-|After Deal= |-|Without Armor= Summary WIP/TBD Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral | True Neutral Name: Nathaniel Origin: TBD Gender: Male Age: Unknown | 11,000+ Classification: Superhuman | Hunter, Executioner, Death's Messenger Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 91 kg (200 lbs) | 107 kg (236 lbs) Height: 195 cm (6'4") | 207 cm (6'8") Likes: Solitude, Quiet, Cold Dislikes: Loud Noises, Ignorance, Extreme Heat Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Fighting, Training, Hunting Values: A good fight, Quiet Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Death Combat Statistics Tier: At Least High 8-C '''potentially '''Higher, High 5-A with prep | At Least 7-A, Unknown '''with Død and Ondskap '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His sight and hearing are both far beyond that of a normal human), Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 2 was able to survive being cut in half), Acausality (Type 2 as a complete Singularity independent of the past or future as an ever shifting anomaly), Weapon Mastery, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Soul Manipulation (Due to tampering with his own body he can directly damage his targets soul), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation and Transmutation with Preparation, Resistance to Magic, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Possession, Power Nullification, Radiation Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Time Stop, and Transmutation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Precognition (Sees all future events with 100% accuracy), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4 and 8 to his deal with Death should he die he is instantly resurrected, Acausality (Types 2 and 4 is capable of functioning and fighting in places completely devoid of Change, Causality, or any real Laws, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Teleportation (Can instantly travel anywhere inside or even outside the limits of creation), Weapon Mastery (Specifically Marksmanship), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Abstract and even Non-Existent entities), Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Even his most basic attacks cause damage on the Spiritual and Conceptual level), Death Manipulation (Induces instant death), Existence Erasure, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (The bullets completely ignore the concept of Distance, Time or Space between the gun and its target), Immortality Negation (Nullifies immortalities 1-10), Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation (True-Godly) with Død and Ondskap, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Immunity to natural disease and toxins, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (He no longer has a soul) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (During a fight he was able to casually destroy several large buildings with one blow) potentially Higher, Dwarf Star level with prep (With enough prep he is capable of gathering enough energy to create a dwarf star and can even stop the gravitation pull from a planet or dwarf star), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Mountain level+ (He was able to causally destroy a mountain), Unknown 'with Død and Ondskap (They do not effect anything on a physical level), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul and concept 'Speed: FTL moment speed (Was able to blitz someone that could move at light speed), Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Could easily track and fight an opponent who was 1,000,000x FTL) | Massively FTL+ movement speed (Comparable to someone who was able to cross 2000 light years in less then 10 seconds), Infinite reaction/combat speed (Was able to trade blows and fight someone that crossed an infinitely sized universe instantly), Immeasurable attack speed with Død and Ondskap (When fired its bullets completely ignore the concept of Distance, Time or Space between the gun and its target) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting' Strength]]: Class 10 | Class 25 [[Striking Strength|'Striking' Strength]]: Large Building level+ potentially Higher '''| '''Mountain level Durability: Mountain level+ ' '(Survived several blows from several different Autotronis), Immortality makes him hard to kill | Star level '(Totally unaffected after being blasted by a weapon capable of destroying stars), Immortality makes him extremely hard to kill 'Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Varies between Standard melee range to Intergalactic | Standard melee range by himself, Universal+ with Død and Ondskap (Can reach anywhere within a single 4-dimensional space-time continuum), Irrelevant with Teleportation (Can reach anywhere within creation and even outside of creation) Standard Equipment: Død and Ondskap (A twin set of supernatural pistols given to him by Death in exchange for his soul) Intelligence: | Weakness: Extremely Overconfident | Totally Insane Notable Attacks/Techniques Død and Ondskap Key: Before Deal | After Deal Category:Blog posts